lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Daydream Believer
Chicago and New York police continue the investigation into an unsolved rape and murder case. Summary Benson and Voight lead their teams in the investigation of a rape/murder case that is frighteningly similar to a case from New York a decade ago. When forced to release their main suspect, the Chicago PD joins the SVU in New York in pursuit of Dr. Greg Yates. Plot Episode plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba Recurring cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Jenna Stern as Judge Elana Barth * Jacqueline Hendy as Defense Attorney Sofia Crane * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dallas Roberts as Dr. Greg Yates * Mary Bacon as Susie Frain * Stella Maeve as Nadia Decotis Guest cast * Jen Ponton as Layla * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman * Darryl Knight as Bo * P.J. Powers as Glen * Rachel Neiheisel as Renee Walden * Ozzie Stewart as Lisa * Aja Frary as Nila Green * Fiona Horrigan as Forewoman * Scott Eliasoph as Juror (uncredited) References Episode references Quotes :Dr. Yates: examining photographs of Nadia's death Doctor, could Miss Decotis' injuries have been caused by her prostitution? :Dr. Warner: It's unlikely. She was savaged. :Dr. Yates: Savaged, you say? How so? :Dr. Warner: In addition to the blunt trauma and strangulation, there were cuts on her nipples and external genitalia. :Dr. Yates: And her anal sphincter, was that torn? :Dr. Warner: Yes, it was. :Dr. Yates: And these injuries, though not fatal, they would've been painful? :Dr. Warner: Very. She died a slow death. :Dr. Yates: How long did she survive after the first attack started? :Dr. Warner: 30 minutes. Maybe longer. :Dr. Yates: And she would've been in agony all through it? :Judge Barth: Mr. Barba, not to put words in your mouth, but I'm willing to entertain an objection if you have one. :Barba: I'm fine, your honor. :Dr. Yates: Doctor, was she in a lot of pain? :Dr. Warner: Yes. I'm sure she was. :Dr. Yates: Were there signs of struggle? :Dr. Warner: Yes. The skin was torn around the ligature marks. :Dr. Yates: What goes through a victim's head in their final moments? :Crane: Your honor, may I please speak with my client? :Dr. Yates: No, I'm not done here. :Crane: Short recess. :Dr. Yates: Sit down. :takes her seat :Dr. Yates: Dr. Warner Back to Nadia. Would the terror, the fear, have flooded her with adrenaline? :Dr. Warner: I can't answer that. :Dr. Yates: Would she have awareness of what was going on? Would she understand that these were the final moments of her life? :Warner remains silent :Dr. Yates: Come on! Doctor, we are both medical people! Use your knowledge! :suddenly looks around and sees that the entire courtroom is staring at him :Dr. Yates: nervously Or... Or don't. Background information and notes *This episode is part of a crossover event that begins with the Chicago Fire episode "We Called Her Jellybean", continues with the Chicago P.D. episode "The Number of Rats" and concludes with this episode. *A special opening narration was used for this episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and Chicago P.D.: ::"In the criminal justice system some killers are so depraved that it takes multiple police agencies to bring them to justice. This is one of those investigations." *Title refers to the same-named John Stewart-composed chart-topper for The Monkees (their third and last) from 1967. Episode scene cards *''This crossover adopted the Law & Order style of using scene cards both for the SVU and Chicago P.D. episodes.'' The Number of Rats Daydream Believer Category:SVU episodes Category:Crossover episodes